The Softness of Snow
by Scarlet Rurouni
Summary: In one of the soft places of time, four people will discover what they mean to each other, and bring new definition to their relationships. But when all's said and done, will they be able to find the way back to their homes?
1. Prologue

Time… is a funny thing. It never really changes, and often when you find yourself wishing and praying for time to speed up, it slows down; just for spite. And when you want to savor the moment and live in the present? It flies by, blissfully ignorant of all your desires. Time itself cannot be broken, nor can it be stopped. It is not something that can be controlled, despite all our efforts to bend it to our will. It's everlasting; has been here since before it was needed, and will remain long after the universe is dead and gone.

However, in a place few have ever found, known only to those who have been there before, Time exists only in the mind. And, when someone truly needs to escape the ever-flowing rhythm that courses through the universe, this place appears, unbidden, to help those precious few, that desperately need it…


	2. Chapter 1

Some time in Japan

They were lost.

He'd realized that a few hours ago, but for the sake of his companion, he had said nothing. Now, because of what he of course chalked up to his own carelessness, she was unconscious, freezing, and in his arms. Under nearly any other circumstances, this last fact would have been cause for celebration, but when he thought about _why_ he'd picked her up out of the snow, not to mention the fact that he was losing strength fast. Cursing under his breath, he trudged forward, ever searching the white landscape for any sort of shelter, trying not to think of how he hadn't seen _anything _in the last **several** hours since he had started searching.

_Kami-sama please,_ he prayed,_ let us find shelter quickly, if only for her sake…_ Suddenly, as if in some sort of twisted answer to his silent prayer, the biting wind got colder, swirling around the desperate man and his prone companion, forcing him to hold her closer as he ducked his head and closed his eyes in an attempt to wait out what he hoped was merely a gust of wind before pushing onward, towards... well... _something_. At least, he hoped there'd be something.

_Please Kami…_ Almost as quickly as it had begun, the swirling wind subsided, and he opened his eyes to find… _A cabin? That wasn't there before, that it was not... _

As he pondered this curious oddity, he simultaneously thanked Kami for answering his prayer. With what little strength he had left, he staggered to the cabin, keeping close watch over his precious burden, and made his way up the step leading to the door that he hoped would lead to their salvation. Throwing the door open with one hand, while holding the woman with his other, he could see that a small fire had been started by one of the two figures in the center of the room. Squinting to make the blurred forms come together, he uttered a single, confused, curious, and utterly exhausted "Oro…"


	3. Chapter 2

A different time in Japan

It was cold.

So cold that not even the small fire she'd finally started helped to warm her tired bones. And judging by the way her companion was shivering, it wasn't doing much to help him, either. She let out a heavy sigh, willing herself to stay awake so that she could watch over his weakened condition in the hopes that he'd improve quickly. As she tried to formulate her next plan of action, her mind replayed the events of the day…

_Earlier that day_

They'd split up from the rest of the group. She told them that she could feel the power of those intriguing little fragments, but that it was coming from two different directions. So they'd split up, the girl and her gruff friend heading in the direction of the more intimidating source of power. In retrospect, she'd been glad that she'd sent the child with the other two, knowing that he most likely would have been hurt in the battle that had ensued.

They'd gone forth after deciding to meet back at the village once the object they sought had been found. She had gotten her companion to the source of the power quick enough, and upon their arrival her friend had instantly launched an attack against the beast that hid the fragment from them. Though their victory had been a quick one, it had not come without injury. They'd been forced to stop and bandage the wound she'd received during the fight, resting for a moment or two in a nearby clearing.

That proved to be their one mistake.

By the time the pair was finally able to move on, the storm had hit them full force, rendering even her friend's supernatural powers useless. Still, they'd trudged on as she led them in the direction of the village, or at least she _hoped_ they were heading towards the village. After what she thought was an hour, she heard the soft thud of a body hitting the snow behind her. Running to his aid, she quickly cursed herself for forgetting about the new moon that had just begun to crest over the horizon. Straining against his bulk, she'd thrown an arm around her companion and half-dragged, half-carried him through the blinding white snow. After a few hours, she could feel her own body start to give in to the clutches of the storm, and in a last act of desperation had cried out to the gods to save her friend, regardless of the cost to her own life. Finally giving into the tears that had threatened to break free before, she felt the howling winds kick up around her, and she nearly laughed in desperation. Opening her eyes for what she thought might be the last time, she spotted the cabin, no less than five feet away. Letting a small joyous cry escape her lips, she'd made for the cabin quickly, carrying her companion with newfound strength, fueled by adrenaline. Once inside, she'd started a small fire in an attempt to warm and dry them both, chanting a constant mantra of _"He'll be fine..."_ even as she wondered why he wasn't healing faster now that his ears had returned…

_Back to the present_

The young girl let out another small sigh. Looking back on the day's events, she felt she had only herself to blame for not getting them to the safety of the village before the storm hit. But none of that mattered now, her friend was still shivering violently, and she knew that if she didn't do something soon he would die. However, she couldn't get beyond the fact that he seemed to be healing slowly despite his transformation back into the strong hanyou she knew. With a soft shake of her head, she turned to rummage through her bag for anything useful, when the door was suddenly thrown open by what she hoped was just another traveler…


	4. Chapter 3

"Oro…" He stood in the doorframe for a moment, his mind attempting to register the images the light of the fire made clear to him. There, staring at him with a bewildered look, was a young girl, clad in an odd set of clothing, sitting next to what seemed to be a very pale, very sick, sleeping man with _dog ears and… FANGS! _

He shook his head and decided that the health of the unconscious woman in his arms was of far greater importance at the moment. Clearing his throat in an attempt to get the sore muscles working again, he made no attempt to mask his concern as he spoke to the girl.

"This one is very sorry for intruding miss, but it is very cold outside and my companion and I seem to have gotten lost. This unworthy one would be extremely grateful if you would kindly let us stay here for a few hours until she is well enough to travel again."

She stared at the dark figures in the doorframe, straining to make sense out of the blurred forms. For a moment, she considered that they might be more enemies, come to attack them while her companion was injured, when a thought struck her.

_This man is being awfully polite, I doubt anyone who'd be after us would be **this** nice before trying to kill us…_ looking back up at the two travelers, any remaining fear was immediately washed away. "Oh my gosh! Why are you still standing there! Bring her inside and put her by the fire before she gets any worse!" she chided, as if she'd been the one concerned for the girl in the strange man's arm to begin with.

_Thank you Kami-sama, for this girl's kindness, _he thought in silent prayer. Rushing to do exactly as the girl in the short green skirt said, he stepped into the cabin and gently laid his precious cargo on the floor in front of the fire, next to the strange dog-like man who, he noticed, was in about the same state as his companion. Turning back towards the door for a moment he looked up at the young girl from his position on the floor.

"Thank you for sharing your cabin with us miss! This unworthy one truly appreciates it, indeed I do!" he said with his characteristic grin.

"Oh! You're welcome, but this cabin isn't mine. I only found it a few minutes before you walked in!" she said with a nervous laugh and sheepish grin.

His smile never wavered. "Well, judging by the condition your friend is in, this unworthy one thinks it was lucky for all of us, that it was! Speaking of which, your friend certainly looks-"

"It's not what you think!" she started defensively, not wanting him to finish what she was sure would be a speech about how all demons are evil, or something to that effect. "He wouldn't hurt anyone! Just because he's a half demon doesn't mean he dangerous! And besides I'd trust him with my life because-" she slapped a hand over her mouth before the rest of her confession had a chance to spill out of her.

He merely smiled again, this time with warmth and understanding. "Actually, this one was merely going to say that he looks very sick, and perhaps this unworthy may help you take care of him as payment for your kindness. Though that certainly does explain the ears and fangs, that it does." He turned back to the two lying side by side on the floor, _if we can manage to find a blanket or two we should be able to warm them up quick enough. I'll just ask miss, oh…_ He turned back to face the girl once more.

"It just occurred to me that we haven't been properly introduced yet, that we haven't. My name is Himura Kenshin, and this," he said gesturing to the young woman he had come in with, "is Miss Kamiya Kaoru."

She noticed that as Kenshin said Kaoru's name, his beautiful amethyst eyes became filled with a look of love and, a sort of pained longing. What could possibly be behind that look, she didn't know, though she was trying to figure it out when she realized that Himura-san was staring at her strangely.

"OH! I haven't told you our names yet, have I? How silly of me!" she said with a forced laugh, trying not to bite her lip in embarrassment. "My name's Higurashi Kagome, and this is Inuyasha. It's very nice to meet you Himura-san!"

Kenshin smiled again, realizing that this young girl seemed to be just as trusting and kind as his beloved Kaoru. "I am honored to meet you as well, Higurashi-dono, but please, call me Kenshin."

"Alright, and you can call me Kagome. After all, it looks like we'll all be spending the night here, so there's no need to be so formal" she said with a genuine grin; her first in several hours.

"As you wish, Kagome-dono."


	5. Chapter 4

Kenshin sighed and slumped against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to get the pounding in his head to stop.

With the help of Kagome-dono and that strange bag of hers, he'd managed to get both Kaoru-dono and the dog-boy stripped of their wet clothes and sandwiched between a blanket and a strange sort of futon Kagome-dono had referred to as a "sleeping bag". The young girl had then insisted on feeding each of their ill friends a small round pebble-like tablet, saying that it was medicine that would help fight fever and sickness. Once they'd taken care of their "patients", Kenshin had asked if the young girl carried a change of clothes in her bag, and suggested that she change to be sure she did not suffer the same fate as her companion. Having successfully convinced her to put on dry clothes, he'd told her to rest, stating simply that he'd keep watch and wake her should there be any change in the young boy's condition.

Now as he fought against a headache that rivaled those he'd received during the Bakumatsu, Kenshin sighed and shifted slightly, willing himself not to shiver despite the chill of his still-wet clothes.

Cloth rubbed against cloth as Kagome-dono shifted on the floor next to their friends before she called softly, "Kenshin?"

"Hai, Kagome-dono?"

She paused thoughtfully for a moment, "Shouldn't you change out of your wet clothes as well?"

He shook his head, "Sadly, this unworthy one had not thought to bring a spare set with him, that I did not." Offering her a small grin in response to her frown, he continued, "But you shouldn't worry so much about this one, Kagome-dono. I will be fine, that I will."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "And just how fine will you be once you've frozen to death in those wet clothes, hm?" Rising, she walked over to stand before the red-haired man with her hands on her hips. "You could at least take off your jacket and shirt and sit in front of the fire instead of sulking against the wall, you know."

Kenshin fought back an amused smile, _She sounds like Miss Kaoru, that she does._ Holding up his hands as a sign of defeat, he stood, brushing off the legs of his hakama. "If you wish, Kagome-dono." Flashing her a grin, he removed first his gi, then his under kimono and carefully laid them next to the ever-growing line of clothes drying on the floor. Shifting his sakabatou, he sat cross-legged in front of the fire, his seemingly innocent eyes smiling up at the girl who'd directed him to his current position. "You should rest now, Kagome-dono. You would not want to get sick, would you?"

She frowned briefly at him for a moment before smiling cheerily. "At least you're not as stubborn as _someone_ I know," she stated, glancing at her prone companion.

Kenshin allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips, smiling softly. "This one finds it hard to be stubborn when your directions make such sense, Kagome-dono."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him as she moved back to her spot next to the unconscious hanyou. "I really wish you'd stop calling me that. It's not like I'm that much older than you are, ya know."

Kenshin blinked at her for a moment and stifled a laugh. "This one… this unworthy one does not think you are older than he is, Kagome-dono," he stated, trying very hard not to let the amusement creep into his voice.

Kagome stared at him; he looked as though he was trying very hard not to let on that she'd said something funny. "Really? Then why don't you just call me-"

"Kagome…."


	6. Chapter 5

"Kagome…"

Two sets of eyes instantly turned towards the now semi-conscious young man on the floor, both frozen for a moment as his eyes fluttered open, glancing widely around the room.

"Kagome?"

"I'm right here, Inuyasha," she said as she knelt over him, one hand checking his forehead for signs of fever.

"What the hell happened?"

She bit her lip. "There was a battle, and you got hurt, and you won but then we got lost. Why didn't you tell me it was the new moon you jerk?" she cried, her concern for him evident in her voice.

Inuyasha however, was too busy surveying their surroundings to pay much attention. One sniff of the air told him they were not alone, and in an instant he was crouched before her, eyes on their would-be attacker, a soft growl low in his throat.

Kenshin's eyes flashed amber for a moment before settling back into their usual violet. "This unworthy one did not come here to fight you, Inuyasha-san," he began, though he could not keep his hand from shifting slowing towards his sakabatou, as if it possessed a mind of its own.

"I'll bet you didn't you bas-"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha slammed into the floor with a loud thud. "Bitch! What the hell was that for!" he yelled, even as he struggled against the subduing spell.

"Sit! Inuyasha! Can't you see that Kenshin's only here to get out of the cold and take care of his friend? You're such a jerk! If it weren't for him you'd probably be dead by now anyway!" Kagome chided, her eyes welling with tears at the mere thought of what might have happened if Kenshin hadn't shown up in time to tell her what to do.

_Shit… she's crying again. Gods dammit!_ he cursed mentally. _Still…_ "Well how would you like it if you woke up with a guy practically waving a sword at you?" he yelled, even as he flattened his ears against his head, trying to drown out the voice that told him to just shut up before she really started to cry.

"You… you big... JERK!" Kagome yelled at him, "We were just worried about you and Karou-san and all you can do yell at me instead of being grateful!" She shook with the force of her words, no longer caring that he was still probably hurt and perhaps even ill. "You just… you're so… ARG!" Kagome threw her hands up in frustration and stomped off to the far corner of the cabin where she slumped against the wall, wrapping her arms about her knees and hiding her face from the rest of the group.

Kenshin blinked at the display, watching silently as Inuyasha thumped his head against the ground in frustration. Just as the young man was opened his mouth to utter what Kenshin assumed would no doubt be yet another colorful statement, he interrupted, having decided to save the young man from himself.

"Pardon me, but-"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha groaned, snapping his gaze up to the redheaded man.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow, "This unworthy one was merely going to suggest that you would perhaps want to put your clothes on, that you would."


	7. Chapter 6

Inuyasha growled softly at himself as he finished tying his hakama, fighting valiantly against the blush that threatened to creep up his face. _Stupid idiot. Can't even wait to put your damn clothes on before you make the damn girl cry. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Inuyasha bit back a regretful sigh as he flicked one ear behind him to check on his female companion. From the sound of her muffled sobs, he knew she was still huddled in the corner, crying softly. All because of him. _Stupid, stupid, stu-_

"Here," came a soft voice, followed by a cup of hot tea set in front of him.

Inuyasha looked up to see the red haired man smiling softly at him. Wondering how he could have possibly gotten so close without being heard, Inuyasha sniffed cautiously at the cup on the floor before him. "I don't need your damned tea, idiot. I've slept long enough."

The red haired man merely smiled in a way that told him he knew something Inuyasha did not. "This unworthy one did not say it was for you." He gestured at Kagome, "She has spent the better part of the day helping you recover, and should rest for a bit. However, this unworthy one thinks it is likely that she will not find sleep easily."

Inuyasha stared at the man in front of him for a moment before nodding his thanks and moving to where Kagome sat huddled in the corner. Sitting down next to her with a small 'thump', he ducked his head slightly as he held out the cup of hot liquid.

Mustering up what little courage she had left, Kagome set her features to a harsh glare before looking up, determined not to let Inuyasha bully her. Upon seeing the dejected looking hanyou before her, his ears flattened against his downcast head in a forlorn manner, she softened slightly. Sighing, she gave voice to the most pressing question on her mind.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?"

He looked up and met her gaze with an apologetic one of his own. "Drink this. It'll help you sleep."

Kagome sighed softly and took the cup from his outstretched hand before setting it on the floor between them. "I'll be fine, Inuyasha. You take it. You're sick remember? You need to rest more than I do."

Inuyasha snorted softly, "I'm fine, wench. It takes more than stupid snow to kill me." Kagome turned away from him slightly, missing the worried look he cast at her. "Oi…"

"You really scared me, you know," she said softly, just barely loud enough for his sensitive ears to pick up. "You're skin felt so cold, and you weren't moving or anything. I thought…" She shook her head, "If Kenshin hadn't shown up when he did I don't know what would have happened…"

Inuyasha frowned thoughtfully and cast a glance back at the red-haired man and the young woman lying unconscious on the floor. Though he knew that his hanyou body could handle any human ailment, he too found himself wondering what would have happened, as the sickness he'd felt could not have been any simple human illness. Lost in thought, he nearly missed the small sniff and scent of salt that came from the girl beside him. _SHIT!_ immediately turning his full attention to her, he quickly thought of a sure-fire way to comfort her.

"Keh. Idiot. It's not like I would've died or anything."

Contrary to Inuyasha's plans, Kagome started to cry softly rather than stop and grace him with that smile he loved. "But you could've died, Inuyasha. You were barely breathing by the time I found this cabin and if Kenshin hadn't known what to do you could've died and I wouldn't have been able to do anything and it would've been all my fault!" she sobbed, still trying to fight back tears.

"Ka-gome…" Inuyasha began softly. Forgetting what he was going to say after her name, he let out a soft sigh. Gently, he gathered up the small girl in his arms and settled her comfortably in his lap. Softly, so that only she could hear, he whispered against her hair. "Please don't cry, Kagome. I hate it when you cry."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, trying to give in to his gentle request. "But… but it's my fault you were hurt in the first place…" she muttered just as softly.

"Inuyasha shook his head. "Stupid wench, you should know better than anyone that if I'm hurt it's my own damned fault."

She half smiled up at him through blurry, tear filled eyes. "I guess you don't need me to get in trouble, do you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Nah, but havin' you around sure brings more of it my way. Here," he said offering her the tea once more, barely revealing a small smile of his own. "You need rest or you'll be the one gettin' sick next."

She wiped her eyes once more and accepted the cup, smiling a little wider. Drinking it all in a matter of moments, Kagome set the cup down on the floor and curled up against Inuyasha's chest, exhaustion making her ignore the warning voice in the back of her head that usually cautioned against such actions. "Thank you… Inuyasha…" she whispered as she fell asleep.

Inuyasha simply shifted slightly, making sure she'd be as comfortable as possible, and for once allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Kagome's small frame fitted against his. Lulled into a pleasant drowsiness by the rhythmic sound of Kagome's breathing, Inuyasha closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest while keeping his senses alert for any signs of trouble from the red-haired man and his unconscious companion.

Kenshin gazed at the dozing couple and smiled fondly for a moment, before shaking his head and checking on Kaoru, leaving them to enjoy their moment together.


End file.
